In some systems that involve real time user interactions, e.g., a gaming system, latency may be an indicator to show how a game impacts a user's experience. In order to develop these systems, one way may improve accuracy of latency measurement. In a networked host-client system, if the whole system latency is unacceptable, it may be necessary to measure the latency caused by host hardware/software with desired accuracy. Some white-box approaches may be used for the latency measurement. And, some sniff tools may be used in some areas such as network analysis. However, these methods may not achieve desired accuracy.